But I Want Something Else
by shockandlock
Summary: Ace shouldn't watch celebrity news, especially when they're gossiping about Marco's sex life. Paranoid, he rushes over to Marco's house. But what is he thinking? Needless to say, Marco's in for a big surprise. Includes all smut of the Still Dating oneshot series. AU Good Morning- Just some lazy morning sex.
1. But I Want Something Else

**A/N: So this may be a little under edited. I got behind on some stuff. This was my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ace," Sabo started, taking a sip of his coffee. He set it down on the kitchen table gently and continued. "Have you and Marco had sex yet?"

Hearing his brother's (his _younger brother's_) question, Ace spat his own drink out, dirtying the table and some of the floor. "What the hell? Why would you say that?!" he yelped, still choking on a bit of the hot drink.

"There was some... _interesting_ research in your browser history," the blond replied bluntly. "You should really remember to clear it when you look that stuff up."

Ace scowled. "Hey. _I'm_ the older one here!" He stopped, cheeks flushing. "And I didn't look up anything _that_ bad."

"I'm just saying. You don't want _Lu_ to see that stuff. Do you?"

"Hell no! Why would you ask that anyways? It's none of your business."

"You can never be too careful." He paused. "I'm your brother, Ace. Just tell me what's bothering you."

Taking a deep breath, Ace looked away, not wanting to meet his brother's eyes. "Well..."

* * *

Stretching his limbs, Ace lounged out on the couch with a thin blanket wrapped around his form. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch. And then, he heard _his_ name come from the TV. The teen jerked up from his position in interest.

_"Marco Phoenix is one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. But as far as _we_ know, he's _never _had a girlfriend!"_

"That's 'cause he doesn't _want_ a girlfriend," Ace laughed quietly.

_"As one of the most handsome men in the city, he has women practically falling at his feet! I know I'd get on that if I had the chance! So why does this man choose to be single?"_

The teen's smile changed immediately into a frown. "He _isn't_ single, bitch."

_"Is Marco Phoenix waiting for that special someone? Or is our superstar model a simmering storm of sexual frustration? All this and more."_

Not wanting to hear more (the alliteration having made it so much worse), Ace forcefully jabbed the 'off' button and flung the remote across the room. _'Marco's not sexually frustrated,' _he pouted, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.

_'But now that I think about it, he's been acting a little strange lately. We haven't been spending much time together lately.'_ His eyes opened suddenly. _'Maybe he _is _sexually frustrated! What if he's been picking up prostitutes for sex? Nonononononono-' _He stopped his thought, calming himself. _'Alright, Ace. If he needs sex, then you'll have to be the one.'_ He stood and scrambled off to his room. _'It's time to do some research!'_

* * *

"So... You're worried that he'll leave you because of sex."

"Don't give me that look! This is serious!" Sabo currently had an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Look, Ace," he said. "Are you even ready for this? I mean, I'm no expert on sex, but-"

"Then what are all those noises that come from your room when Koala's over?"

"Anyways! I'm no expert, but have you at least tried _talking_ to him about this?"

Ace blushed. "That's _way_ too embarrassing! He's Marco Phoenix, and I-"

"That's your excuse? Even though it's been months since you started dating?" The blond sighed. "Whatever. Just don't do something stupid. Like, I don't know, seduce him."

And without warning, Ace hugged him, eyes sparkling. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Sabo!" He grabbed his keys and headed out, presumably going off to Marco's house to seduce him.

"Oi, Ace!" Sabo groaned in defeat. "I tell him not to do something and he goes off to do it! Typical, Ace. Typical." He reached his arms over his head, stretching. "I need a nap," he grumbled.

* * *

When Ace pulled up to Marco's house, he couldn't help but notice the lack of cars in the mansion's driveway. There was only one besides his own. He recognized it as Izo's from the car's classy, sleek look (cleaner than the rest of his sibling's cars) and its plate number including a '16'. _'Looks like Marco's not home, but hopefully Izo will let me in.'_

He climbed out of his car, staring up at the house. Visiting the Whitebeard family never ceased to amaze him. Even after numerous visits, the sheer size of the mansion intimidated him. _'It_ is _Whitebeard, after all,'_ he mused, ringing the doorbell. The sound was surprisingly deep, but it echoed loudly enough to be heard by the occupants of the enormous mansion.

The door opened, revealing a man wearing a lightly colored kimono. "Oh, Ace! Come in."

"Thanks, Izo," Ace said, stepping over the threshold of the double doors.

"So what brings you here?" the man questioned as Ace removed his shoes.

Thinking about what he was going to do made a thin layer of sweat form on his palms. "I'm here to see Marco," he replied, quickly calming his self down. "But if he isn't home I can leave."

"Nonsense! Marco will be home soon. You can wait for him here." Izo's phone rang suddenly, interrupting the conversation. "Hello?... Okay. I'll be there soon."

"What was that?" Ace asked.

The man was now rushing around, gathering his things. "Looks like I'll have to stop by my work," he answered. "I'm sorry about leaving you here alone."

"No, it's fine!" the teen insisted. _'It's probably better that way.'_

"You can wait in Marco's room, if you'd like. You remember the way. Yes?"

Ace nodded.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you."

"Bye, Izo," he said as the man exited the house. He turned towards the grand staircase that led up to the next floor. "Furthest on the left..."

When he arrived at Marco's room, he entered quickly, rushing to start his plan. The bed had been made and the desk had been organized, as to be expected of his boyfriend.

Walking over to the closet, he thrust its door open. Immediately, he saw what he was looking for and he took it in his hands. The shirt was a purple button up. It was Marco's favorite, and considering how much he wore it, it was Ace's favorite as well. Holding it to his face, he breathed in the man's scent: a combination of his cologne and the flowers that grew on the hill they liked to go to.

"Alright," he whispered to himself, closing the closet door. "Are you ready, Marco?"

* * *

The house was supposed to be empty when Marco got home, so he was curious as to why Ace's car was parked in the driveway. It wasn't that he was unhappy that his boyfriend was here. After all, he had been working so much lately that the two of them had less time to go out together._ 'Why is he picking _now_ of all times to stop by?' he wondered, unlocking the door and stepping inside._

The foyer was silent and empty, but the tell-tale sign of Ace's shoes indicated that, sure enough, the boy was here. _'Izo probably let him in before he left._' Assuming that Ace decided to wait in his room, he removed his own shoes and moved to climb the elegant staircase.

There was no noise coming from the room when he stopped in front of his door. It was strange. Ace was usually full of energy. _'He probably just fell asleep,_' the blond told himself, turning the knob.

How wrong he was.

Ace was on the bed, but he _was not_ sleeping. He knelt seductively on the mattress as if he were waiting for Marco. He wore Marco's favorite shirt, and judging by the pair of black boxers that sat on the floor in a manner that was anything but innocent, Ace was _only_ wearing the shirt. "A-Ace?!" Marco exclaimed, face igniting with a blush and unable to take his eyes off of his boyfriend.

The teen's cheeks were flushed as well, but he was refusing to make eye contact with Marco. He expected the man to stare, but he didn't imagine that it would be this intense. "Marco..." he started quietly, heart pounding in his chest so hard that he was afraid the other would hear."Let's have sex!" he blurted.

Marco couldn't believe what was in front of him, much less the words that left Ace's mouth. The sight was definitely arousing and almost irresistible, but he held his feelings back and approached Ace, sitting on the bed. "What is this about, Ace?"

"What do you mean?" the younger asked slowly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"It's sudden," he said. "You never showed signs of wanting this beforehand."

Ace didn't respond right away, leaving the two to sit in silence. He finally answered, albeit quietly and hesitantly. "Are you... sexually frustrated?"

Ace's question struck Marco with genuine surprise (and a bit of embarrassment). His sex life had never been mentioned in their relationship before, so Marco had no idea where the assumption came from. "Why would you ever think that?"

"There was this lady on TV, and she-"

"And you listened?"

No response.

"Listen, Ace," he sighed. "I don't need a relationship for sex and I don't need sex for a relationship. The two don't have to go hand-in-hand. I'm speaking from experience here."

It was now that Ace turned to him, eyes wide. "But doesn't that mean..."

"Yes. I've had sex before. What you're telling me by doing this is that you just think I just need a good fuck to be satisfied." He paused, sighing. "And I don't want to fuck you."

The reality of those words hit Ace, crushing his heart. _'Does Marco not love me enough? Does he love me at all?_' There was unbelievable pain pounding in his chest. Suddenly, he became hyperaware of the air cooling his bare skin. He stood with slightly shaking legs and reached for his boxers, which he had earlier tossed on the ground carelessly when stripping. "Sorry," he choked out, holding back a sob. "I'll leave now."

Ace didn't know how it happened, but moments later he was back on the bed again, looking up at Marco. He had pinned Ace down and was refusing to let him move. "Don't misunderstand me, Ace," the man whispered, bringing his face close enough for Ace to feel his warm breath on his lips. "I don't want to fuck you. I want to _make love _to you."

And with that, Marco closed the gap between their lips, bringing them together in a passionate kiss. Ace responded eagerly, kissing back with enthusiasm. He felt the man's tongue running along his lips, and he answered his lover's silent request by parting them. That tongue dove into his mouth, hardly surprising him. He stuck his own out, tangling it with Marco's and running over the man's teeth. A tiny groan escaped him and he could feel his lover smile.

When they finally broke for much needed air, Ace asked, "But aren't those the same thing?"

"You can tell me that when we're done," Marco smirked, turning Ace on even more. He lowered his head and began administering kisses along Ace's neck and jaw. He sucked and bit, leaving a few marks here and there. Ace shivered under his touch and began panting when he felt the man's knee between his legs, nudging his now hardened erection.

"M-Marco..."

The blond didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to kiss all over his lover's body, fumbling with the buttons of the shirt covering his chest. Once Ace's muscular torso was exposed, Marco stopped. He sat up, staring at Ace with a lustful gaze. "You look so sexy like this, Ace," he purred, licking his lips. Ace's cheeks flushed even harder at that for the words had been too arousing.

Before the raven-haired could say anything back, Marco's head dove down again, taking one of Ace's nipples in his mouth and the other between his fingers. "Nhaaaa," Ace gasped, feeling small sparks of pleasure travel through his body as Marco worked his tongue and fingers. The blond intensified those sparks by sucking hard on the bud and roaming his hands over all that was Ace.

Suddenly, Marco moved away. He walked towards his desk, stripping down to his boxers as he went.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked, sitting up and admiring the blond's body. Even after seeing it in magazines countless times, it never ceased to amaze him.

Rummaging around in the desk drawers for a few seconds, Marco pulled out a small bottle. "Lube," he answered.

When he got back to the bed, he was more than ready to dive onto his lover, but he was pushed back much to his surprise. Ace crawled between his legs, lowering his head to Marco's crotch. "I want to make you feel good too, Marco." He grabbed the bands of the boxers and pulled them down, exposing Marco's length. Finally seeing it, his heart skipped a beat. The reality of coming to this stage with Marco was finally hitting him. Nonetheless, he reached out with his tongue, trailing it up the side of his lover's cock. Hearing a short grunt of satisfaction come from the man, he felt encouraged. He sucked on the tip, swirled his tongue around it and moving his hand where his mouth could not reach.

After a while and a few more sucks, the teen felt the man's cock twitch and he could taste precum on his tongue. Raven hair was suddenly grabbed by a firm, yet gentle hand and his lips were on Marco's yet again. "How are you so damn good at that?" the blond almost growled, lowering Ace's now fully naked body back onto the mattress.

"I was worried about the sex thing, so I did a little research," Ace admitted, chest swelling from the man's praise.

Marco resumed placing kisses all over his lover's toned body. "You should have asked me to teach you hands-on, yoi." He poured the lube over his fingers. "Spread your legs," he commanded. Ace complied, but was unable to hide his nervous look.

"Are you okay, Ace?" The blond asked, looking back up into Ace's eyes.

He nodded shakily. "Y-yeah. It's just that," his cheeks flushed, "you're my first."

Marco smiled at him lovingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A finger entered the teen without any warning and he gave a gasp of pain, a slight whimper following. "Relax, Ace," Marco said. "I'm going to make you feel good." Ace calmed his self with some deep breaths and obeyed. The blond started to move the finger inside him and eventually, the pain faded, soon vanishing completely. He added another finger, and then another.

He began parting the three digits, searching. Ace may have been panting heavily from the pleasure, but Marco _knew_ he could get more out of him. Finally, the boy arched his back and moaned loudly. "Ah! Marco!" Ace screamed as the blond continued to rub against that spot with his fingers.

Getting impatient, Marco pulled his fingers out, leaving Ace to whine about the loss. But immediately after, coated his own length with the cool liquid and lined himself up with his lover's entrance. "You ready, Ace?" He asked, looking Ace straight in the eyes.

Ace nodded, biting his lip nervously. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready, but because it was Marco, he knew everything would be fine. "Do it," he begged, too aroused to stay silent anymore. He reached his arms up towards his lover. "Make love to me."

The man pushed in slowly, the tightness around his erection almost too much. "It's alright, Ace," he reassured, rubbing the boy's hips to soothe him. Ace's eyes had begun to tear up, presumably from the pain of being stretched open. "The pain will go away soon," Marco continued, leaning down to lick away the salty tears to comfort him.

Ace's crying only stopped once he felt Marco's hips against his own. Realizing that the man was fully inside him made him breathe out, "Marco... You're... really big. I can feel you... so deep."

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh. It's good."

The blond smirked at his lover's compliment. "Just tell me when you want me to move, yoi," he responded, waiting.

"You're not going to now? But when I-"

The blond shook his head, cutting Ace off. "I told you, Ace. You don't need any research. _I'll_ be the one teaching you and I want to teach you how to feel good. "

The statement was embarrassing, but it made Ace smile at his lover's concern."Thank you, Marco."

The two stayed like that for awhile, bodies pressed tightly against each other. The sensation of being connected was almost unbelievable. And then Ace uttered out, "Move."

Leaning down and capturing his lover's lips, Marco began to move. The kiss did not last long, for Ace pulled away almost immediately to gasp in pleasure. The thrusts started slow and deep. Marco had wanted his lover to feel all of him. He moved his lips towards Ace's ear; nibbling on the end and making the teen gasp and pant louder.

"You're beautiful," he said with one thrust.

"I only need you," he whispered with another.

In response to the man's loving words, Ace began moving his hips too. The blond increased his pace, moving faster and harder.

Suddenly, Marco changed his angle and thrusted hard, making his lover scream. Marco smirked. He had found Ace's prostate. Locking into that spot, he continued to thrust, Ace's moans growing louder and louder from the pleasure shooting through his body.

The teen clasped a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop cries of pleasure from escaping. Marco frowned, for he was not hearing the deliciously rewarding sounds spilling from his lover's mouth. Instantly, he reached for the hand and pulled it away, intertwining their fingers. "Go ahead. No one's home." Ace let out a loud moan, but his eyes were closed tightly. "Look at me, Ace," the blond coaxed, placing feather light kisses on his eyelids.

Ace did so only to meet Marco's intense gaze. "M-Marco! Don't- gah! - look at me like- nghhh- that! It's- ahhh- This is too embarrassing! Nhaaa!" he cried, interrupting himself with his own moans of pleasure. Marco loved the sight very much: his lover panting uncontrollably under him, cheeks flushed. The teen was now barely able to form a coherent sentence, reduced to a whimpering mess beneath his lover. It made his cock twitch and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Judging by the noises Ace was making, he wouldn't last either. "Marco, I can't-"

The blond cut him off by taking hold of and stroking Ace's own erection. He moved his head down near the teen's ear. "Ace," he breathed, "I love you."

And the magnitude of these words hit Ace, making him come over his stomach and Marco's hand with a scream. Feeling his lover tighten around him, Marco climaxed inside, coating his lover's walls and intensifying the raven haired teen's orgasm. Ace squirmed from the warmth of Marco filling him and moaned from the sensation.

When the two came down from their high, Marco was still inside Ace, holding their bodies close and staring straight into his lover's eyes. "Marco," Ace said suddenly, "I love you too." The blond smiled back at him and pulled out, Ace's breath hitching from the sudden loss.

Marco rolled over, pulling Ace to his chest. "What do you think?"

"That was amazing," Ace answered, still breathing heavily. "Perfect."

"I'm glad. Now neither of us have to be sexually frustrated, yoi," the man smiled. "Because now I can make love to you whenever I want." He placed a kiss on Ace's cheek. "And if you'd like, we could try some other things..."

"Now?" Ace giggled. "My ass still hurts. But yeah. I want to do this a lot with you, Marco."

"Thought so," he laughed back. He stood, lifting Ace up with him. "C'mon. Let's get cleaned up."

"Together? You pervert."

* * *

**So I'll be taking a break for a couple of weeks since I have an English essay I need to work on soon. I will publish a follow up to "Stories" in a few days (No MarcoAce, but it will give some more back story), so make sure to watch out for that. I'll be back on October 5th for Marco's birthday, which is also conveniently my update day. **

**Please review! There probably won't be a poll since I'm publishing a birthday special, but there'll be one after that!**


	2. October 5th Part 2

**A/N: Here's some shameless smut/birthday sex. Ironically, I feel like this is better written than the first part, which was _supposed_ to be the only part. Sorry I haven't responded to reviews. Been busy lately.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright." Marco said while maintaining his solid grip on Ace's ass. "I'm game."

Trying to contain a gasp, Ace leaned in again. "Get ready, Marco," he whispered against the other's lips. Before he could tease Marco by moving away, Marco pulled him back in by his raven hair with a very audible growl.

Satisfied with how he won Marco over, Ace jumped up and locked his legs around Marco's waist. He moaned into the heated kiss, feeling Marco's erection against his own even through their clothing. Ace started to move his hips erratically, grinding their arousals together to try and obtain that delicious friction that they both desired so badly.

The man groaned in response and tightened his one-handed grip on Ace's ass, other hand still tangled in his dark locks. If he had not started moving towards the bed when Ace jumped on him, then he was sure that he would've fucked his lover hard and fast on the floor. Ace probably wouldn't have minded. It was Marco's birthday after all. He threw Ace on the bed, licking his lips. "I'm more than ready, yoi."

"Well, then. You're the birthday boy." Ace held his arms out to him. "Do what you like," he coaxed.

Marco complied to the invitation eagerly, climbing over his lover and attacking his neck with kisses as he removed his shirt. He ran his hands over the body under him, the body he was going to fuck. Wanting to mark his additional present, he bit down on Ace's collarbone, making Ace gasp. He ran his tongue over the spot and sucked. Pulling away, he grinned at his work: a perfect spot upon Ace's quivering body. "Do you like that, Ace?" he asked teasingly. "Do you like it when I mark you as mine?"

Ace blushed, cheeks flushing even redder from his already aroused state. The question was simply too embarrassing to respond to. He should have expected Marco to dominate him so quickly since he had offered him his body. Suddenly, a squeal escaped his lips. Marco had started pinching and twisting his nipples, sending pleasure shooting through his body.

"Answer me, Ace~"

"Y-yes, Marco!" he cried with arousal. Marco's little 'persuasion-game' had quickly overwhelmed him. "I like it! I really, really like it!"

"You like what?" Marco pressed, moving his head down to Ace's chest. Closing his lips around a nipple, he sucked hard and twisted the other one with his hand harshly.

"Aaah!" Ace cried. He had to give in. He wanted more. "I like it when you mark me as yours!"

"Good boy." Finally, Marco reached down to unbutton his lover's pants to finally expose Ace's hard arousal.

He wasn't expecting the sight he was met with though.

Ribbons: more specifically, pink ribbons adorning a thin, lacy black fabric that blocked him from reaching his prize. Not that this was not a pleasant change of pace. Especially with Ace's flushed face and tousled hair.

"Like what you see?" Ace smiled.

Marco nodded, still a bit shocked from this new surprise. "Where did you-"

"Izo."

"Ah." The one-word explanation was enough. Izo knew things and owned things that Marco didn't even want to think about. A pair of lacy underwear wasn't the worst of it. "Well, I like it very much, yoi."

"Aren't you gonna unwrap your present?" Ace asked, wiggling his hips slightly to entice Marco into progressing.

Without responding, Marco pulled Ace's pants off completely. He lowered his head to Ace's crotch and placed a small kiss on the covered erection, Ace letting out a tiny moan. "I don't think so," Marco finally answered. "Not yet."

Before Ace could let out a frustrated whine, Marco sat up, turning Ace over and pulling his head into his lap. Ace knew what was going to happen, and he was ready.

"Do you know what I want, Ace?"

He nodded in response, though Marco could have sworn he saw his eyes glint.

"Then do it."

Marco's pants and boxers were removed quickly. Ace settled himself between his legs comfortably by laying on his stomach. Caressing Marco's cock and balls in his hands, he looked into his lover's eyes waiting for a sign. It was when Marco reached down and ran his hands through Ace's hair that the teen chose to continue.

Without breaking eye contact, Ace licked a stripe up the underside of his lover's cock slowly. When he reached the tip, he swirled his tongue around it a few times before taking it in his mouth. Loving the taste of Marco's precum on his tastebuds, he moaned, causing Marco to groan back. Ace smiled, pulling away to speak. "I've been waiting for this, Marco," he whispered, lips still pressed up against the erection in front of him. Before Marco could react to the confusing statement, Ace had taken him up to base, deep throating him. He moaned out, tightening his grip on Ace's hair and throwing his head back. He tried looking back down to view the source of the wonderful sensations around his cock, only to find that Ace was still staring up at him intently, bobbing his head up and down his length to give him more pleasure. The sight was absolutely erotic, and Marco loved it.

His hips began to jerk, indicating his approaching climax along with his twitching cock. "Ace, I-" He was cut off by a long moan that sent vibrations around his cock. Marco hadn't known if Ace would've wanted this, but the look in the teen's eyes was enough. With one last forceful suck from Ace, Marco came inside his warm cavern, causing him to swallow everything. All Marco could do was sit there and bask in the amazing pleasure that Ace had provided for him.

When Ace pulled away, drool trickling down his chin, they smiled at each other. Ace was happy that he had been able to pull that off, while Marco was not only satisfied, but proud of Ace as well.

"You're amazing, yoi."

"I know!"

"I suppose I should reward you now."

"Yes, please!"

Continuing to smile, Marco leaned forward and licked away the saliva on Ace's face. He left the bed and headed towards his desk to get a bottle of lube. *'We were running out. Weren't we?' Expecting to have to rummage around for the last bottle, he opened the drawer and was surprised once again. There were several new bottles of flavored lubricant. A note sat next to the bottles in an almost innocent manner.

_Happy birthday. Don't waste it._  
_-Izo_

"Marco~" Ace called.

Silently thanking his brother, Marco grabbed a bottle of cherry flavored lube and climbed back atop his lover. "I think I'd like if we did this again," he said, finally pulling the lingerie off of Ace's body and exposing his lover completely.

"You mean the underwear?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

Spreading Ace's legs, Marco coated his fingers with lube and prodded his entrance. Ace did not flinch when one digit entered, already expectant of the feeling. He waited in excitement as Marco added more fingers, preparing him for what was to come.

Once Marco's fingers had retreated, Ace sat there in anticipation of the man's cock, but he felt nothing. Frowning, he looked down. Marco had not moved from his position between his legs. Instead, he-

"Wha~aaah! Marco!"

Marco had begun licking Ace's tight hole, pleasuring his younger lover in a new way. They had never tried this before, but the flavored lubricant had brought up the opportunity. Ace threw his head back onto the pillows and grabbed at the sheets. Marco's tongue was wiggling inside of him, wet and warm. The sensation was strange, but by no means unpleasant. It felt good, as indicated by Ace's panting.

"Please!" Ace begged. "Stop teasing me!"

Marco stopped and moved back up to capture Ace's lips. Ace almost whimpered at the loss of feeling, but kept it in, knowing what was about to happen. "Alright, Ace. We'll do it now, but don't think you're getting any rest tonight, yoi. You're my birthday present after all."

Ace nodded eagerly, euphoric that they were finally going to fuck. Marco sat up, pulling Ace into his lap and positioning his lover's twitching entrance over his hardened cock. Without warning, he forced Ace down on himself all at once, making the younger scream in delight. Knowing that Ace was impatient and already waiting for more, Marco began thrusting upward into his tight warmth immediately, drinking in the moans of pleasure spilling from his lover's mouth. Ace moved against his thrusts, using his legs as leverage and driving the both of them deeper and deeper into ecstasy.

Tightening his grip on his lover, Marco shifted the angle and started to pound Ace's sweet spot, the younger squealing. Marco's hips sped the pace of their upward thrusts, Ace unable to contain his noises. As if it would keep his sanity, Ace grabbed the sides of Marco's face and kissed him desperately. The man did not protest at all, forcing Ace to open his mouth with his tongue. Ace would have done so anyways, for he was still panting and moaning.

When Marco wrapped a hand around his cock, Ace cried out. He had already felt his climax approaching, building in his stomach, but he wanted Marco to come first. It was _his_ birthday, so Ace wanted to bring him that satisfaction. He was holding on as best as he could, but Marco was sending him straight into a state of pleasure that could only be described as heaven. Fortunately for him, Marco's own grunts and moans indicated that he was close too. He knew a few words, a single phrase, would be enough at this point.

He pushed past his own pleasure with determination and parted his lips near Marco's ear. "Marco," he purred. "Come inside of me."

Marco came with a loud groan, the electricity of ecstasy traveling through his veins as he filled Ace up. Through all this, he was able to squeeze Ace's erection one final time before the younger succumbed to climax himself. Ace moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he spilled cum over Marco's hand.

The two sat there, basking in the pleasure of their release. Marco didn't move from inside Ace, not that he was complaining.

"That was good," Marco panted.

"Happy birthday," Ace said, still out of breath as well.

"I love you. You know that?"

"I love me too."

"Ace."

"Just kidding!" Ace giggled, pecking Marco on the nose. "Now." He finally climbed off of Marco, the man's cock sliding out of him. He turned around and pointed his ass out. "Let's go another round~"

And when Marco saw Ace's hole dripping with his semen, he grabbed his hips and ultimately decided that this was indeed going to be a long night.

* * *

**...So yeah. Please review! I don't really know what to put here, except, vote on the poll and leave suggestions.**


	3. Stress Relief

**A/N: So this was supposed to go up on Sunday, but I kept getting distracted. This is pretty much just sex without plot, but I put details that would connect it to the story. I'm so embarrassed from reading this over and I was reluctant to publish it, but why not? Have at it (even though it's kinda terrible).**

* * *

Ace smiled when he arrived at Whitebeard's mansion. Seeing that his lover's car was not in the driveway, he climbed out to initiate his plan. _'Isn't this a little familiar?'_ he laughed to himself. _'This is just like our first time.' _He was feeling a strange sort of nostalgia: one related to sex.

The teen knew that Marco had been feeling stressed lately. Thinking a surprise for the blond was long overdue, he had come to the house once more in hopes of helping the model relax. _'It's nice that Marco gave me a key,'_ he thought, pulling said object out of his pocket to unlock the elegantly carved doors.

Once inside, the teen hastily removed his shoes and leapt up the stairs to Marco's room. He slipped into the room quickly. The clothes he wore on his body soon ended up discarded. He was careful to fold them this time though. He knew Marco didn't like a messy room.

Being alone and naked in his lover's room felt just as awkward as the first time. Nevertheless, he felt the anticipation pump through his veins. Ace was absolutely ecstatic to surprise his lover. He knew that some sex would be the perfect de-stressor for him (or so he hoped).

Taking the bottle of lube in his hands (he had already retrieved it from the desk drawer) he uncapped it and poured the cool liquid over his fingers. He leaned back on the pillows, nervously circling his fingers around his entrance.

Ace shoved his index finger inside himself suddenly, inhaling sharply. It was a little painful, but he knew it would get better. He began to move his hand, trying to copy what Marco did whenever they had sex. When he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he sped his pace, wanting to see the look on his lover's face as he saw him.

"C'mon, Marco..."

* * *

Marco was pissed. Be it at the arrogant guest model, or the new photographer that had his own head up his ass, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

So finding Ace naked with three fingers inside himself should have been a pleasant surprise. Right?

That didn't change the fact that he was pissed.

"Hi, Marco," Ace greeted seductively, fingers slowing their pace inside him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he snapped, feeling himself get hard. _'Damn it. I'm not in the mood for this.'_

"What does it look like?"

"Not now, Ace."

Suddenly his lover was in front of him grabbing at his clothed erection. "But you're hard too," he whined, pulling the man's pants down and exposing his cock. Climbing on the bed and settling himself on all fours, Ace shook his ass temptingly. "Mn~ Marco. I want you inside of me so badly!" The freckled teen wasted no time with foreplay. Whatever he wanted, he wanted it to happen immediately.

The blond snapped. If Ace was going to ask for it, then he was going to get it. Still annoyed, yet unable to contain his arousal any longer, the man grabbed his lover's hips. "You little slut! I'll put you in your place." He shoved himself inside Ace's tight hole in one go, making the boy groan. "How do you like that?" he hissed in his lover's ear.

Ace was panting, but he frowned. "You aren't moving."

"You didn't ask."

"Then move!"

"I think you misunderstood me," Marco growled, leaning and pressing his body over Ace's. "You have to beg for it. Beg for it like the slut you are."

Suddenly thinking that this wasn't the best idea, he craned his neck to look at his lover with wide eyes. "You can't be serious."

"I guess you don't _have_ to." Ace smiled, but suddenly, the grasp on his hips tightened and the blond's lustful gaze turned up to an eleven. "But don't think anything will happen until you do."

Ace didn't want to give in (he was much to prideful for that), but having Marco's length stretch him open was just too arousing. He tried to pull himself forward to get the man to move, but to no avail. Suddenly, he felt a hand snake under him, slowly tracing across his torso. The fingers made their way to his nipples, rolling and pinching them. A small whimper escaped his lips, making Marco smirk.

"What was that?" he asked teasingly. "You need to be more polite than that."

"... please," the teen whispered, still embarrassed by his current position.

"Hn~? If you don't tell me exactly what you want, then there's really nothing I can do to help you."

At that moment he realized something. He may have been embarrassed, but he was immensely turned on. "Please, Marco! Give it to me!" he cried, pride having completely vanished. "Please fuck me _now_!"

"That wasn't so hard now. Was it?"

Immediately, his lover began thrusting hard and fast into him at a merciless tempo, making Ace lose breath. His arms collapsed under him, shaking too much from the pleasure of being taken so roughly. "Nhaaa!" Marco had started nibbling on the tip of his ear, intensifying the sensations running through his body in its surprise.

"You feel so good, Ace. So tight," he groaned, quickening the pace of his hips.

And then, Ace let out a loud scream. Marco had hit his sweet spot. He wiggled his hips, expecting more, but for some reason, the blond began avoiding the bundle of nerves. It was as if he were _teasing_ him. "What the hell are you doing?" Ace panted from underneath him.

"Do you need something, Ace?"

He nodded quickly and desperately, moans having overtaken his vocal chords once again.

"Then tell me."

Ace felt like crying. He could barely form words in the first place, and Marco wanted him to beg even _more_? He didn't want to, but he needed it *so bad... "H-H-Harder!" he finally pleaded.

The blond thrusted, forcefully hitting his prostate. "Is this where you want it?" he teased, stopping to press his cock against the spot.

"Yes! Right there, please! Give me more!" Marco started moving inside his lover again, somehow increasing his already fast pace from earlier and hitting his lover's prostate every single time.

Ace began to see stars. He was being fucked so hard, that he couldn't take it. The pleasure was driving him crazy. "Marco!" he yelled, eyes rolling upwards.

"Yes?" Too be honest, Ace was making the experience pleasurable for him too. The boy was tightening around him, bringing him closer and closer to climax.

"I'm losing my mindddd! I need to come!"

Ace's begging brought him right to the edge. "Alright," Marco grunted, gritting his teeth. "Where do you want it?"

"Inside! Please!"

With those words, Marco emptied himself into Ace's tight heat. The warmth of his semen brought Ace to climax, erection not having even been touched. The two were left panting and out of breath as Marco removed his flaccid length from Ace. He laid down, bringing his lover's head to his chest.

"That was really good. I didn't know you could get like all forceful like that," Ace said, smiling up at him.

"Well, I didn't know you could be so _naughty_," Marco countered, though in a loving and teasing manner. "I'm sorry for calling you a slut, yoi," he apologized, burying his face in raven hair.

"Don't be, Marco. That was really good, and besides, it was my idea," he blushed. "I just wanted to help you get rid of your stress."

The model chuckled. "Well it worked. But really, Ace. You could've asked."

"Whatever," Ace yawned, suddenly realizing how exhausted their activity made him. "Just... tell me... that... later." And with that, he fell asleep, tangled in his lover's arms.

Smiling back down at him, Marco decided to do the same. "Sweet dreams, yoi," he whispered as he drifted off as well.

* * *

**Review? I don't even know.**


	4. Chocolate

**A/N: Here. Have some Valentine's Day smut. I feel that this one's a bit more themed than the normal one, but whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco hated seeing Ace upset, but something about this pout was absolutely adorable, especially since he seemed to be hiding something behind his back. He could take a few guesses at what it was, but considering the day, he really didn't need to.

It was February 14th, so most likely, Ace had something to give him. But why was he hiding it so stubbornly? Well, that might have had something to do with the humongous pile of heart-shaped boxes, fragrant bouquets, and colorful cards. Judging from Ace's look, he already knew what the pile was, but he opened his mouth anyways and asked, "What's all this?"

"Valentine's day fan mail," Marco explained simply. He would prefer not to discuss the subject any further. These gifts, while flattering, weren't very important to him anyways. "It's always been over the top though. Too much for me, yoi."

"O-oh. I see," Ace said, expression falling. "I guess all that chocolate would make you sick." Marco didn't see why was more upset now, and then he saw Ace attempt to hide whatever he had behind his back even further. There was no way that he was thinking that. Was there?

"Ace," Marco started, "You're not actually jealous. Are you?"

Ace's cheeks turned a signature Valentine's Day red in a silent show of his undeniable answer.

Marco, moving closer to him, took his available hand and kissed his forehead gently. "There's no need to be jealous. I love only you."

"I know, Marco!" Ace finally responded, though his flush hadn't faded. "But sometimes I can't help worrying and I think that you don't want my gift-"

"Why would you ever think that, yoi?"

"W-well," he sputtered, "it's just that you have so many presents already and that my present is so normal and-"

Unbeknownst to Ace, Marco tuned out his last few words so he could think. He didn't see the quantity of presents as a problem. Sure, there may have been many, but all of them together couldn't have possibly meant more to Marco than one gift from Ace. Besides, his attention to his fan mail had dwindled since Ace, so he didn't even know who any of these were from.

"Ace, look at me," he whispered to get the other's attention. Ace stopped his mini rant and obeyed. "Look at this." Marco gestured to the pile. "I can't possibly find a use for all of it."

He had a point. All of the candy would make anyone nauseous and even at the Moby Dick there weren't nearly enough flower vases.

"I want _your_ present, yoi," he coaxed. It was important that he do this and be gentle. Ace would only be more embarrassed if he grabbed or demanded it. "Won't you give it to me?"

Ace still seemed rather embarrassed anyways since he refused to make eye contact with Marco as he pulled the gift out from behind his back. In his hand he held a few bars of dark chocolate, Marco's favorite brand.

"W-what do you think?" Ace stuttered. "I mean, maybe I shouldn't have bought chocolate since I know that you're not much for sweets, but I thought you might like dark chocolate better. I know it's plain, but-"

Marco cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love it, Ace. It's my favorite kind, you know," he smiled. "Thank you."

When Marco pulled away, Ace remained standing there, eyes wide and mouth gaping open like fish. Slowly, his eyes brightened and he beamed back happily. "Really? You're welcome, Marco! Happy Valentine's Day!" He practically jumped forward after that, embracing Marco tightly. Marco hugged back of course, but he couldn't help thinking about how irresistible Ace was right now.

And this present gave Marco the perfect idea. It would just take a little "something" to get started.

"Well," Ace started, oblivious to what Marco was about to initiate, "shall we go?"

Marco reached down and squeezed his ass causing him to squeak.

"Oi! I-"

"Ace," the blonde whispered. He licked the shell of Ace's ear, reveling in the shudder. "I think we can save our plans for later, yoi."

He swore he could feel the heat radiating from Ace's flush. "M-marco, I..." His response eventually came, albeit quietly. "O-okay."

"Good. Why don't you wait in the bedroom?"

* * *

_'Why is Marco taking so long?'_ Ace wondered as he swung his feet back and forth. The man had told him to wait in the bedroom, and, although he acted shyly at first, Ace eagerly stripped down to just his boxers. What was Marco doing though? Didn't he want to _join_ Ace up here? In his wondering, he laid down. If he had to wait any longer, he might drift off!

The door creaked open and he immediately jolted back up. "What took you so long?" he whined.

Marco chuckled, balancing a tray in one hand with a bowl on top. Ace didn't know why he had it, and then Marco set it down and kissed him making him forget all about it.

"Finally," Ace murmured, breaking away from the kiss. "You're the one who started this, and you made me wait?"

Marco pushed him back on the bed, a smirk on his face. "Someone's eager," he countered. He climbed on top of Ace. "You're already in your boxers."

"Well, you were taking so long that I-" Ace gasped. Marco was kissing his neck and running a hand down his abdomen. Usually, Marco couldn't get him this way by just simple touches. Was he really this sensitive right now? Marco hadn't even touched any of his weak spots yet.

Apparently, the blond noticed how Ace reacted as well. He shifted his knee so that it was against his lover's erection, loving the tiny whimper this action caused. He calmed Ace enough. Now it was time to put things into place.

He untied the sash around his waist. Ace, who licked his lips, thought this was because he was finally going to strip down. The teen was partially right, but Marco had another reason. He would have to move quickly.

Ace was starting to become suspicious of the look Marco was giving him. It was lustful like it usually was when they had sex, but there was something else there, something Ace couldn't quite figure out. He had no more time to dwell on it though because suddenly, Marco pinned his wrists together. Wait. There was no way that Marco was... Ace felt the cloth of the sash wrapping around his wrists, tying them together. He was! He was binding him up!

Marco leaned back once his work was done, no doubt admiring the view. Ace's wrists were bound above his head, leaving his body perfectly exposed.

"O-oi, Marco!" Ace blushed. "What's going on?"

Marco chose not to respond, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the bowl. "Ace," he finally said, "right now, I'm going to show you how much that I love you, so just sit back and *feel everything I do." He dipped his fingers into the bowl.

"W-wait, Mar-" Ace gasped again when he felt something sticky and warm on his nipples. Marco's fingers trailed lower, spreading the substance across Ace's torso, making sure to apply a lot to his sensitive stomach. Finally, his voice seemed to return to him. "What is that stuff?" he asked.

Marco looked Ace in the eyes. "It's your chocolate. I melted it down, of course." He leaned over to give Ace a gentle peck, carefully avoiding his masterpiece. "I thought it would be fitting that we use your present."

"What?!"

Marco, as he moved back down, decided that any further protests would be ignored. He started licking at Ace's hot skin, lapping up the dark chocolate as he went.

Ace couldn't stop the sounds coming out of his mouth. It's not like he could help it. His hands were literally tied, and the sensation of Marco's tongue dancing across his skin was sending shivers through his entire body. He moaned louder this time. Marco finally reached one of his nipples, gently biting and sucking it until all of the sweet treat was gone. He moved on, doing the same to the other one.

Marco pulled back, admiring how flustered Ace looked. His eyes were glazed over with lust, screaming at him to just get on with it, and get on with it he shall. He grabbed the waistband of Ace's boxers, pulling them down slowly.

"Already leaking. Aren't you?" Marco noted upon seeing his lover's cock. Ace responded by wrapping his legs around him, urging him to continue. "Impatient? Fine. I'll move on."

He put more melted chocolate on his fingers, applying it in no particular pattern on Ace's arousal. Once again, Ace gasped from the feeling, reacting especially well when Marco started kissing and licking him.

"Marco!" he screamed. The man had decided to take his entire length in. Ace wanted to grab his hair and thrust into his mouth, but he couldn't because of his bound wrists. He truly was just feeling everything Marco was doing, and it was wonderful.

Just as quickly as Marco took him in, he pulled away, leaving Ace whining about the loss. But then he stopped when Marco pressed three chocolate covered fingers to his lips. "Suck," he commanded, staring straight into Ace's eyes.

Ace parted his lips, and he could've protested or made a comment about how perverted Marco was, but he found himself unable to resist the demand. He swirled his tongue around Marco's fingers obediently. Ace understood why he wanted to use chocolate now. The taste was making their activity wonderfully intoxicating. Ace sucked the substance of off Marco's fingers, coating them in saliva. They never broke eye contact, so Ace could see how he was watching him intently. Marco _was_ a pervert, Ace ultimately decided, though it wasn't as if he was about to stop now.

Marco finally removed his fingers from Ace's mouth once they were completely free of chocolate and now covered in saliva. He moved them low, prodding at Ace's hole. Ace spread his legs wide, so that his lover could reach better. Besides, this way, Marco could go deeper, _deeper_.

He whimpered when Marco started to prepare him. The man was moving much too slowly for Ace's liking. Ace just wanted to get on with it, while Marco was determined to take his sweet time. He moved his fingers around and- _oh god_. Marco was practically massaging all of his most sensitive spots!

Ace couldn't take it anymore. "Marco, please!" he begged.

He could've sworn he heard Marco chuckle again, but that didn't matter to him right now. "Do you want me, Ace?" Marco asked, pulling his fingers out and rubbing something over his cock (Ace assumed it was lubricant). "Tell me how you feel."

Ace felt tears forming in his eyes. This was torture. Marco already made him wait, and now, he was still being such a tease. But he wanted it. "Marco, I- I'm so turned on right now!" he cried out. This was so embarrassing, but his aroused mind forced the truth from his mouth. "I want you! Please, _please_."

This must have been exactly what Marco wanted to hear because Ace felt the man at his entrance. "I love you, Ace," Marco whispered into his ear, pushing in as slowly as he was working before. Ace could feel every single inch, and he couldn't bring himself to mind. He loved it, breath shaky from pleasure. All he do was lie there and wait for Marco to adjust.

Marco calmed him with a gentle kiss before he started moving inside Ace, thrusts teasingly slow. Ace tried to thrust back to get him to move faster, but the man maintained a firm grip on his hips, keeping him in place. Marco was driving him crazy, so he begged, "Marco, please! F-faster, _harder_!"

Marco smirked. Ace was definitely feeling everything, just as he wanted. He must have been more sensitive than Marco originally thought if he was begging already. Well, that might have had something to do with his teasing pace, something he didn't feel like changing. He would keep that the same, he decided, but of course he would give it to Ace harder since that's what he wished. He adjusted Ace to be on his side and lifted one of his legs up onto his shoulder. He knew just how deep he could reach like this. Ace would love it.

It took one forceful thrust to make Ace cry out. Marco repeated this action, relishing in the sounds his lover made once more. He knew Ace was close. He just couldn't believe how quickly Ace succumbed to the pleasure. It was time that he end this. his lover had been waiting far too long.

He reached down to grab Ace's erection, expertly stroking it to milk even more pleasure out of his lover. Ace's moans escalated in volume, and Marco loved how blissed-out he looked from it. His mouth remained open from his moans and pants. Marco could've sworn he saw his lover drooling. He wondered how loud Ace would be when he came, and Marco knew exactly what he wanted to hear. "Come for me, Ace. Say my name."

That demand was like magic. Suddenly, Ace came, screaming Marco's name as loud as he could, just as the man asked. He was spasming wildly around Marco's cock, causing the man to groan. Marco could feel the boiling sensation building up in his the pit of his stomach. It only took him a few more thrusts before he was coming into his lover, moaning his name as well.

Neither of them were aware of how much time passed when Marco finally came down from his high and pulled out of Ace. Ace himself didn't seem to be completely back, but Marco still untied the sash from his wrists and brought his head to his chest nonetheless.

"You're really embarrassing," Ace finally muttered, breaths still shaky. He still couldn't believe what Marco had just done to him, though admittedly, it was extremely pleasurable.

Marco chuckled, craning his head to kiss the tip of Ace's ear. "You can't deny that you didn't like it, yoi."

"Y-yeah, but did you really have to tie me up?" Ace stuttered. "I wanted to make you feel good too."

Ace's concern was rather adorable. "Don't worry about it, yoi," Marco whispered. "Do you want to know how you make me feel good, Ace?" he asked.

"E-eh?"

"You make me feel good by looking so cute when you come for me."

Marco's comment made Ace even more flustered if that was possible. "O-oi! I'm not cute!"

"And maybe we could try this with _white_ chocolate next time~"

Ace was not a fool, contrary to popular belief. He knew what it would look like if he had melted white chocolate on his naked body. "Pervert!"

Secretly, he wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

* * *

**That post coital banter was fun to write tbh.**

**Please review!**


	5. Vampire

**A/N: Here's that smut I promised ;). It may be a little late for some of you, but it's still Halloween over here. I know this one hasn't updated in a while, but I have ideas, I promise. I had to wrestle my laptop away from my friend to post this XP Btw, this is the smut part of the "Vampire" one from "Still Dating".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Visiting Marco at work was always nice, and Ace was especially proud of himself this time. He had been planning to surprise Marco with a nice meal from Thatch's restaurant, but of course, it was just his luck that Marco had to forego lunch today. Seriously, how was Ace supposed to know that Marco was having a Halloween photoshoot today?

He couldn't help feeling at least a little disappointed, even if Marco did look _extremely _sexy when he ran his tongue across his artificial fangs.

"Can't ruin the fangs, yoi," Marco explained.

"Oh," Ace said, nodding in understanding, but he looked away from Marco, deciding that the floor was much more fascinating at the current moment instead. He felt a bit silly now after coming all this way to deliver a meal Marco couldn't even eat.

"Don't worry," Marco comforted though, sliding onto the couch beside Ace. "I ate a big breakfast, so I'll be fine until I get off of work. We can eat together later," he continued.

"Okay," Ace sighed in acceptance. "I just thought it would be nice if I could bring a hot meal for you to eat. You know, since we only really get to have lunch together on the weekend?"

"You succeeded though, yoi."

"Yeah, but we still can't eat together," Ace pointed out, pouting at the end of his sentence. Looks like he would have to wait for next week, considering that it was already Thursday and he would be at the daycare tomorrow.

"Oh? You misunderstand me then." Ace's gloomy thoughts were interrupted by Marco's suddenly smug words. Before he could turn to look at him, he found himself pinned down on the couch, Marco's lips ghosting over his neck.

"M-Marco?" he stuttered out

"Bring me a hot meal?" Marco whispered huskily, making Ace shiver helplessly under the now red eyes. "You're here, aren't you, yoi?"

Immediately after he finished speaking, Marco latched his lips onto Ace's neck, sucking gently and making Ace gasp out. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, _I am _supposed to be vampire," Marco hissed, nipping at Ace's neck.

"Well, y-you're getting way too into it," Ace breathily countered.

"W-wait, Marco," he protested after he noticed that Marco showed no signs of stopping. "I still have to get back to work." But he couldn't find it in himself to put any effort into resisting. Feeling Marco's lips against his neck, the fangs poking at his skin, was little by little draining him of his will. It didn't help that Marco had nudged a leg between his own, and was sliding Ace's shirt up with his hand.

"Thatch won't say anything." Marco paused to deliver another kiss to Ace, this time over his ear. "He still owes us money from the last time he broke some equipment. Not that anyone really minds."

Marco was making a _very_ convincing argument. They had time, right? Especially if Marco went quick and_ hard_, and-

"Ah! Marco!"

While Ace had been distracted with his thoughts, Marco had taken the opportunity to act within his role as a vampire and _bite_ Ace's neck. He had even been able to snake a hand into Ace's shorts, which had been almost unbearably tight, as well.

"It seems that seeing me was enough to get you hard, right?" Marco hissed against Ace's skin, squeezing Ace's member tightly.

That question had been extremely unfair. Marco already knew the correct answer, and Ace couldn't lie to him in this state when even just the slightest bit of pressure could send waves of pleasure through him! Marco bit down again gently, causing Ace to release a shaky breath. "I would like an answer, yoi."

Ace could only nod breathlessly, and thankfully, that was enough of an answer for Marco, who removed his hand from Ace's sensitive region to work on removing his clothes. Soon Ace was stripped down to his boxers, trying not to shiver in anticipation. It was hard not to, seeing as Marco was lowering his head down to Ace's chest.

Even though Ace knew it was coming, he still couldn't resist arching up against Marco as he nibbled on one of his nipples, thumbing over the other one roughly.

"You know, Ace, I think we're even."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Marco whispered, switching the attention of his mouth to Ace's other sensitive bud, "I'm already hard from just looking at you like this, and thinking about how I'm about to take you right here in my dressing room." With those words, he shifted into the perfect position to grind against Ace so that he could feel his erection.

Even though those words should've served as a reminder that they were in a public space and there were others merely a hall away, the fact somehow only aroused Ace more. Were they really about to have sex in here? Ace didn't remember if they had locked the door or not, so couldn't someone barge in at any moment? Would that moment be now before they started? Or would it be when they were already engaged in their passionate activity, Marco _deep_ inside of Ace, who would be clawing at the other's back in an attempt to anchor his mind to reality?

Either way, it didn't matter anymore since Marco was already pulling Ace's boxers off, Ace spreading his legs in compliance, and gasping when his erection met cool air. The gasp became even louder in volume and died off into a shuddering groan when a talented tongue flicked over the side of his length, a thumb skillfully playing with the head.

"I-I don't think this is how- or what- vampires eat," Ace managed to quip.

"Oh? But this is just an appetizer, yoi," Marco purred, smoothing precum over Ace's leaking member. He continued his actions there just long enough for Ace to start whimpering, but soon after, he was running his hands over Ace's torso in feather light touches, returning his talented mouth to where he had marked Ace earlier.

Even though Ace as aware that foreplay had been kept to a minimum today, he was just _so ready_. He didn't care about being late or getting caught anymore. He just needed to _feel_ Marco.

Just when he was sure that Marco was about to lower those fingers once more and finally- _finally- _prepare him, he felt him pull away.

"Wha-? N-no!" Ace cried out in protest. "Why did you stop, Marco?"

To his disbelief, Marco merely _shrugged_. Damn him. "You need to get back to work, don't you?" he asked, teasing Ace with every single syllable. "If we do this now, you won't have enough time to get back, yoi."

Ace whimpered once again. This was so unfair! He was already naked, and Marco was planning to leave him hanging? How could he do something like this to him?

Wait. Ace didn't need an answer.

_"You're such a tease."_

_"But you love it."_

Ace had been the one to say it earlier, and no doubt Marco was thinking back to those words as well. When Marco teased him, it always led to a _very_ satisfying time in the end, but now, it was like torture. He shouldn't have called Marco a tease earlier because now he was using it to his advantage.

"Unless," Marco started, barely pulling Ace out of his thoughts through a haze of lust, "you'd be willing to prove that you really want it."

Ace could feel tears coming. Of course that's what Marco wanted. He just _loved_ it when Ace acted so needy for it. He loved it when Ace was whining and begging and absolutely _desperate_ for his cock.

But he _was_ desperate, and he didn't care how embarrassing begging like this would be right now. So he spread his legs as wide as the couch allowed and reached down with both of his hands, parting his cheeks to reveal his entrance.

"P-please, Marco! _Please!_" he begged. "I don't care about being late anymore! I just need you _in me_!"

As soon as Ace finished his pleas, a smirk slowly grew on Marco's face. Much to Ace's pleasure, he leaned back over him. "Now how can I say no when you beg so prettily, Ace?" he whispered.

"Now keep yourself spread, just like that." After those words left his lips, Marco left Ace's side, and Ace almost cried out again, bucking his hips. But when he felt Marco's warmth again and heard the uncapping of a bottle of lube, he settled back down, though he was rather curious why Marco had such a thing in here. His thoughts must've shown in his expression because Marco spoke as the substance over his fingers, letting it drip to Ace's hole. "I must admit," Marco answered, "I was rather hopeful that something like this would happen eventually, yoi."

Usually, Ace would've countered by calling Marco a pervert, but all he could focus on now was the feeling of Marco's fingers prodding at his greedily twitching entrance. He sighed out in contentment when one of them finally penetrated, moving at a quick pace without waiting, a second finger joining soon after. Suddenly, Marco crooked his fingers upward, striking Ace's prostate and grinning when Ace clenched around him tightly. "You want it so much, don't you?" Marco growled. "I can't wait to feel you around me."

"Then do it already!" Ace yelled out.

"Of course, my prey." Before Ace new it, the fingers inside him pulled out, but before he could fuss about the feeling of emptiness, he heard the sound of a zipper and the head of Marco's cock, already slick with lube, pushed into him.

And with that, Marco slammed the rest of his length into Ace in a single thrust.

Ace arched up against him, hands grabbing at his shoulders to hold him even closer. His mind swiftly went blank after that since Marco decided that Ace didn't need any time to adjust and started thrusting in a quick rhythm.

When Marco started biting at Ace's neck once more, Ace lost control of his body, writhing under Marco to get him to hit his sweet spot. The sudden explosion of pleasure in his abdomen made him see stars, and he threw his mouth open in a silent scream, but that silent scream only led into an abundance of pleasure filled moans and cries.

All he could feel was the pleasure that Marco was giving him in that moment as Marco entered him over and over again. He was already close now because of how fast they were going, but he didn't care. He just needed release, yet there was something else he needed.

"M-Marco!" Ace whined in broken breaths. He reached up to tug lightly at Marco's hair, trying to pull him away from his current task. "K-kiss me."

"Anything for you." And Marco complied, capturing Ace's lips roughly. Ace moaned into it in pleasure, wanting the moment to last. But it didn't, as Marco briefly pulled away to speak against his lips.

"You must be _so close_, Ace," he breathed.

"Uh-uh," Ace panted.

"Then do it. _Come now._"

And suddenly, Ace's mid was far away, the pressure in his abdomen released. He felt that he was floating, flying, and he knew that Marco was the one who sent him to that state. It was always, Marco, and it would never be anyone else. Past his daze, he felt Marco twitch inside of him, and he knew that their wonderful activity had come and gone. He had been the one who wanted Marco to fuck him fast, and _gods_, it was satisfying.

This was had wanted, and he was glad that Marco had got him to beg because otherwise, this wouldn't have happened. Ace knew it couldn't have been long, but it felt like an eternity before he came down from his high. Marco had returned to his senses before him, and he was already cleaning Ace with a warm cloth (where had he gotten that from?).

"Are you okay, yoi?" Marco asked, running the cloth along his torso.

"Y-yeah," Ace answered, still without full control of his words. "That was amazing."

"You know I'll do anything to get you to feel that way, yoi," Marco chuckled. He pressed a kiss against Ace's forehead. "I do hope you'll still be able to work normally after _that_."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you fucked me sore though," Ace said.

"I would say that I am quite good at that."

"Shut up."

Ace's protest only made Marco smile even wider. "Now let's get you dressed. Wouldn't want Thatch to suspect anything after all."

"Knowing him, he probably figured it out."

"That really doesn't matter though does it?"

"I guess."

"Ace?"

"What, Marco?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Marco. I love you."

"I love you, Ace."

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Good Morning

**A/N: Well, guys, here's some random smut I wrote. I don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ace awoke that morning, he wasn't expecting to feel a warmth tightening up in his stomach. He wasn't complaining though since it was a pleasurable warmth. An _extremely_ pleasurable warmth.

He knew that there could only be one source to this pleasurable warmth. At first, Ace toyed with the idea of pretending that he was still asleep, but it was becoming close to impossible to stay still. He just couldn't help squirming in place, and eventually a tiny whimper escaped his lips.

A husky chuckle sounded from under the covers. So Marco knew he was awake. Ace reached for the edge of the blanket, pulling it down enough to expose fluffy, pineapple like hair.

Marco smirked up at him. "Hey, yoi," he whispered, lips still pressed against Ace's erection.

Ace tried to keep his voice from shaking, but he failed. "Wh-what's this about?" He asked.

Marco hummed, and Ace could feel slight vibrations travel up in sparks. "I thought I'd surprise you, yoi," Marco answered, pausing to kiss Ace's length, which was dripping with precum. Ace shuddered. "Not your usual breakfast, but I hope it's to your liking."

"Of c-cour- Oh god!" Ace cried, reaching down to tug at Marco's hair.

"Then just lay down and enjoy."

Ace closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow. It's not as if he had a choice, now did he? Not that he would refuse anyways.

Marco was extremely skilled with his mouth and tongue, and he was really exhibiting those skills now. Ace knew he could take his entire length easily, but instead, Marco was teasingly flicking his tongue at the tip. His fingers were working magic too, fondling his balls, and Ace could feel slick fingers poking at his entrance too.

He couldn't believe that Marco had prepared for this- not that he was complaining. He would lose his mind even more this way.

Marco said something, but Ace hadn't really heard, too busy relaxing into the warmth traveling up his spine. It felt too good for him to bother listening, but suddenly, two fingers pushed into him and he gasped. Marco pulled back for a moment to stare at him in concern, but Ace just nodded at him to continue, letting out a shuddering breath when that wonderful mouth went back to work.

Ace screamed out when Marco finally took him all the way in, and the fingers that had been working on him at a steady place pressed against his prostate. He tried to warn Marco, but he didn't have time. Ace bucked his hips, and the warmth in his stomach released as he spilled his seed into Marco's mouth.

His mind still wasn't all there when Marco pulled away, pressing his forehead against Ace's and kissing him. Ace could still taste himself on Marco's lips, and he couldn't really bring himself to mind.

"What did you think, yoi?"

"Good," Ace murmured, still a bit sleepy. "Should we get up?"

"It's a Saturday, so we don't have to," Marco considered, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Besides, no one's going to know if we stay in to have some lazy... morning... sex." He paused between his words just to kiss Ace even more, and those kisses were extremely convincing. Ace could already feel his arousal stirring again.

Ace accepted the offer with a short nod, and then Marco went to work.

Though Marco had already prepared him, that wouldn't stop him from playing around with Ace a little more. Ace had learned after their first few times that Marco loved teasing him, but it always brought Ace more pleasure in the end.

But Ace still whined when Marco started tugging at his nipples with his teeth, grinding against him. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to tease if he was already hard too? Ace squirmed, but all that did was make Marco pause to look up at him.

"Want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," Ace said. "Please hurry."

Marco grinned at him then, leaning down to kiss at Ace's neck. He snaked his hand down to Ace's entrance again just so he could make sure Ace was prepared, this time using three fingers. Ace gasped in response, locking his legs around Marco, but in the next instant, Marco pushed his legs apart.

Ace tried to ask him why he did this, but Marco was quick to move. He rolled onto his back, reaching for the lube and slicking himself up before pulling Ace towards him so his back was against his tattooed chest.

Marco lined the head of his cock up to Ace's hole. "Ready?"

"Mm hm," Ace hummed, craning his head back to look at Marco. "Kiss me."

Ace moaned when their lips connected, sliding against the other's as their noses touched gently. At the same time, Marco entered him ever so slowly, his hands gripping Ace's hips to control the pace and Ace moved one of his own hands to cover Marco's. Their movements stilled so Ace could adjust from the stretching, and he rather enjoyed just being filled up.

But Marco had decided that they had been still for far too long, so he hoisted Ace's leg up and started thrusting in slow long movements, almost pulling out every single time.

The warmth rose up in Ace's stomach again, and his breaths came quicker and quicker every time he felt Marco's entire length move in and out, in and out. He wanted more, more, _harder_.

Ace desperately tried to meet Marco's thrusts by forcing his hips back, but it was pretty much impossible with the way Marco was holding him. But trying to change their position would be too much work, especially when Ace was already _so_ close. He cried out, whining as he reached with his free hand to rub his own length, yet unable to actually form a single word.

"I love the sounds you make," Marco groaned upon hearing his lewd noises. Ace tightened up even more when he heard the words.

His pants sped up, but he still couldn't warn Marco of his oncoming orgasm. His attempt was a series of strangled moans that sounded vaguely Marco's name.

When one particularly rough thrust hit Ace's center of pleasure, that was it. A mewl of ecstasy left him as he came over the sheets, and Marco wasn't far behind, movements faltering as his cock twitched inside.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, relishing in the other's warmth and the post-coital glow. Marco eventually pulled his soft cock out, and he exchanged another lazy kiss with Ace.

"G'mornin'," Ace whispered, lips still brushed against Marco's.

Marco chuckled back. "Good morning to you too, Ace."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
